There Is Always A Way
by herethereeverywhere
Summary: Living with your friends in the Big Apple is a challenge enough, especially when you're all supernatural! Rose and her friends did themselves caught up in a dangerous prophecy. How far will James, Carlos, Logan, and the girls go to protect everything they know and love? Are they willing to make the ultimate sacrifice? Rated T for complex plot and death. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my first fanfic and I'm really super-duper excited for it. Shoutout to smartcookie712 encouraging me to post my stories. Luv ya girl and can't wait until you update! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rose, Katrina, Jewels, and Hailey.**

Chapter 1

I was sitting at the island in the kitchen with a glass of chocolate milk. Carlos, my perfect boyfriend, leaned over my shoulder as I read the newspaper.

Suddenly a shadow passed by, followed by a rush of wind. When I looked over, my drink was spilled all over the pristine marble counter.

"James!" I screamed at my brother. In a moment he was standing in front of me.

"That's my name!" He said, flicking his hair.

"I just finished polishing this." I pointed at the tabletop.

"Katrina is going to be upset when she sees this." Carlos pointed out. The jingle of keys and talking outside the door interrupted our conversation, though.

In a flash, James wiped up the spill and rushed down the adjacent hallway. But he was too late. Katrina saw the end of him as she walked in with Hailey. Though they were our roomies in the penthouse, we were not always on the same page. For example Katrina and I were neat freaks while the boys could care less.

"James, what did you do now? Don't make me come in the and get you. By me I mean Hailey!" Katrina called after him.

"Hey!" Hailey said, offended.

"No thanks!" James said, the lock clicking on his bedroom door.

Katrina leaned on the counter and sighed. I braced myself for impact. "I feel the chocolate milk on the countertop James!" She said. " I'm not stupid."

"And feeling the spilled drink on the counter that was just cleaned up had nothing to do with being a witch did it?" Carlos smirked.

"I can't help it." Katrina replied, walking down the hall with Hailey in tow. "Okay Hails, kick down the door!" She ordered.

"Why can't you just burst it open or something?" Hailey asked.

"Because it's cool when you use your witch hunting skills to break down the door." Katrina whined.

"Alright..." Hailey sighed. She took a step back the ran at James's door. "HI-YA!" The door flew into the room as Hailey brushed herself off and walked away.

"That's my door too!" Carlos cried.

"I know, chill pretty boy." Hailey said nonchalantly.

"If anyone's pretty around here it's me." James said, walking out and rubbing his forehead.

"Nope, that would be me!" Kendal said, walking into the room. "Where's my girl?" He said and Katrina flew into his arms.

"You know it!" She said.

"Please get a room!" James threw his hands in the air.

"Can't- Jewels is sleeping as usual and ur bedroom is broken." Katrina replied, giving him the look.

"Number one, I cannot BELIEVE you just gave me 'the look' and two go in Rose's room." James said.

"No!" Carlos and I said simultaneously.

"We'll then, what's going on there?" Hailey connected Carlos and me with her fingers.

"My god!" I said and Carlos held me.

"Sh, they just don't understand." Carlos said.

"Yeah we do! I understand that you two can have a make out session twice as fast as anyone else so hurry up!" James said.

"So can you!" I retorted.

"Yeah, but I can have it with any girl I want." He mumbled.

"Okay we're going out!" Katrina announced.

"We are?" Kendall asked, smiling.

"Yes we are. Bye!" Katrina waved, leading Kendall out the door.

"Leaving the room now. Bye lovebirds." James said, flicking his hair and turning on his heel.

"They're just jealous." Carlos said, rubbing my shoulders. He always a way to get me to relax. "Wanna race to Central Park?" He asked, grinning hugely. The again, he knew how to get me pumped too.

"You're on!" I said and we bolted out the door at lighting speed. I sighed on the inside. 'My life of a vampire., I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, second chapter only a day after! I'm on a roll! Enjoy and leave me a review. Shout out to StrangerThanFictionItself for their comment, it made me laugh.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rose, katrina, hailey and Jewels.**

TIAAW Chapter 2

Carlos and I sat on the couch, watching 21 Jump Street. I cuddled close to him as the movie got towards the end. Suddenly the front door flew open, but not off it's hinges like the other one. I saw Katrina's red, tear-stained face and instantly stood up. Carlos grabbed my hand and held me back. Whatever was going on had to finish itself. Kendall followed her inside and another girl was behind him.

"Katrina, please listen. I can explain!" Kendal said, grabbing her hand.

She flicked him away and whipped around. "How can you explain that you're dating a witch of my rival clan and that you're cheating on me?!" She screamed.  
"I loved you both and I didn't know how to explain it!" He tried to reason, but to no avail.

"No Kendall! We're through!" Katrina yelled back.

"I told you that clan was a bunch of spoiled, self-absorbed brats." The girl behind Kendall said.

"No, you're clan is a bunch of slutty liars!" Katrina screamed again, marching up to the girl and getting in her face. Kendall slowly backed into a wall and watched the two go down.

"You filthy little jerk!" The girl cried. She grabbed Katrina's collar, pulled her off the ground, and slammed her back down on to the hardwood floor. Katrina got up and shot purple lightning at the girl, stunning her. The other girl fell to the floor and Kendall rushed over to her.

"Jo, are you okay?" He asked, lifting her to her feet.

"I see which one of us you were going to break up with! And I thought you loved me!" Katrina screamed, getting on her feet.

"Now could he ever love a fake like you?" Jo sneered and lunged at Katrina. She pinned Katrina to the floor and you could hear my friend choking. "You pathetic little boyfriend stealer! Who do you think you are?" Jo asked, but was interrupted by a third person tackling her and causing them both to roll across the room.

Hailey was holding Jo up by her collar a few feet off the ground. "No one threatens my friends but me!" Hailey screamed and threw Jo on the ground.  
Before anyone could react, Jo used the last of her energy to cast some mist over Katrina, making her keel over and the faint. Hailey then stepped on Jo's stomach and the girls eyes went blank. Hailey stood back and looked at Kendall.

He flew over to Jo and held her head in his lap. "How could you do this?" He murmured and leaned over her body.

For the first time I saw Kendall suffering and I saw him cry. Slowly, he got up, Jo's body in his arms, and began to walk away. Before he was fully out of the room, he turned around and looked directly at Hailey. "And you call yourselves the fight for good." He said to the witch hunter who stood before him.

Katrina began to get up, but she was very pale. "I'm sorry Kendall, I never meant for this to happen." She then began to cry.

"Go cry to James because he breaks people's hearts everyday." Kendall said, shutting the door behind him.

The room remained silent for a while, the Carlos pulled me back onto the couch. I pulled him close and held him tight, wishing that would never happen to us.  
Hailey walked out of the room, semi-unaffected by the event due to her training. The other part died on the inside upon seeing her best friend's heart break.

Katrina took a while, but she got up and left. She didn't even take her purse when she left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo-hoo! I have nothing to say...**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rose, Jewels, Katrina, and Hailey. And I don't own Pitch Perfect**

Chapter 3

Later that night, Carlos and I filled James in on what happened.

"And Katrina still hasn't come home. I'm really worried. She didn't even take her phone." I said.

"Look, she just needs some time to cool off. I mean, how long we're they going out? Like, a year? He could have cheated on her at any point." James shrugged.

"I can't get over that fact that it was KENDALL who was cheating. Usually it's you." Carlos said.

"I know, the last thing I want him to do is take after me. Because let's face it, who does," he paused to flick his hair and give a light smile, "this better than me?"

"No one James," I patted his head, causing him to pull out his lucky comb and fix his hair. "Do you think we should go look for her?"

"I don't know...and I'm not calling the police." Carlos said.

"Definitely not...what about Logan and his girlfriend? Can the help?" James asked.

"I don't know. Do you think Kendall called him first?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out." Carlos declared and whipped out his cellphone.

* * *

Carlos, James, and I met Logan and Camille in Central Park at 8pm. We agreed to split up in groups to look for Katrina. I went with James in the south end of the park.

After a half hour and no sign of our friend, we rested on a bench under a single street light.

"Do you think we'll find here?" I asked.

"You're just being over dramatic about it. She will come back." Just as James spoke, my phone vibrated.

HAILEY: great news Katrina's home come here asap

ME: kk gurl

"James, Hailey just text me that Katrina's back home in the apartment." I said.

"Okay, I'll tell everyone to meet us there." He said and texted the mini search party. We ran home as fast as we could, but Carlos beat us there. He was waiting on the leather couch patiently.

"She's in her room." Carlos said and then guided James into the living room. "It's strictly a girl thing."

I wandered down the hall and knocked gently on Katrina's door. A soft "come in" replied, though it sounded like Hailey's voice. Sure enough, Hailey sat next to Katrina with a tissue box and Jewels sat on a swivel chair with them. Jewels was our dear friend that shared a room with Katrina in the apt. She was very kind and sensitive, but no matter how much she tried she could not comfort Katrina.

"Hey." I said softly, sitting down with Katrina. I hugged her and the got her favorite brush out and began to brush her hair. She and James both obsessed over their hair and had lucky combs.

"My life is a wreck." She said sobbing.

"It can only get better from here." Jewels coaxed.

"Ugh..." Katrina sighed and grabbed another tissue. "Kendall will never forgive me, I killed his girlfriend!"

"Correction, I killed her because she was attacking you. It's in my line of duty." Hailey said.

"Yeah but I started it. If I hadn't started the fight she wouldn't be dead." Katrina replied.

"Wait who said she was dead?" I asked.

"I dropped by the hospital and the front desk woman told me the Jo had been transported to the morgue a few minutes before I came." Katrina began to cry again.

"Look , it's not your fault. None of this would have happened of Kendall hasn't been cheating on you. Of all people you would think he knew better!" Hailey replied.

"I think we all need to get some rest and watch a chick-flick." Jewels said, walking over to her closet and pulling out Pitch Perfect.

"How is that getting rest again?" Hailey asked.

"Why do they call it a sleepover when everyone tried to pull an all-nighter?" Jewels responded, leaving Hailey stumped.

"Words of wisdom, no let's watch the movie!" I threw my hands up and climbed further onto the bed.

"And don't quote every line Hailey, you always do that." Katrina said, smiling weakly.

"Fine..." Hailey pouted then resumed her usual expression.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicated to the friend who inspiredme to add the character Hailey!**

**Disclaimer: I do not won any Big Time rush characters.**

Chapter 4

After the movie, Hailey retreated to out room and I went out into the living room to check on they boys. They had fallen asleep with the TV on, as usual.  
I turned the volume down and shut the TV off. With my vampire strength, I carried Carlos to his room and then made another trip for James.  
I entered my room to find Hailey awake, staring out the window.  
"Hey Rose," she said as I walked over to her.  
"Yeah Hals," I replied, sitting on the windowsill.  
"I have a bad secret. I need to tell someone because its been eating away at me for a week now."  
"Go for it, I won't tell anyone."  
"We'll, I kinda thought I had feelings for Kendall. But I would never go out with him because of Katrina. And now that I killed his girlfriend, I don't think there's even a slight chance we'll be together." She looked down sadly.  
"Maybe it's for the best. Kendall just needs time to cool off and get over Jo. Love finds itself in the strangest of places you know." I replied.  
"I see you and Carlos every day." She paused, the looked at me. Her brown eyes reflected the lights of the city streaming through the window. "I wish I could be as happy as you two. Thanks for listening." Hailey laid down on the top bunk and fell asleep.  
I reflected back over her words. Were Carlos and I really that lucky to have each other?

**Hey people, really sorry about the short chapter. :( I just decided to leave it off here because it would be too long if I didn't.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, luvies! (If you have ever heard anyone say that, you my friend are awesome!) sorry for not updating in a while and for making you wait after that painfully short chapter. but I'm happy to present you with the next chapter. This one isn't my longest chapter either :(**

Chapter 5

We had all decided to go out to lunch that day. I waited with Carlos, James, and Jewels (she was surprisingly awake) in the kitchen. Hailey came out and shook her head; Katrina wasn't coming.

"I told her it would be good for her to get out, but she still doesn't want to." Hailey said sadly.

"Well, her loss. Lets go get some food eating buddy!" Jewels looped her arm through Hailey and half dragged/ half walks doubt with her.

We sat in a booth, James, Carlos, and I on sat on one side and Hailey and Jewels on the other.

"So have you heard from Kendall?" Hailey asked, taking a bite if her salad.

"No." Carlos replied. I looked at Hailey sternly, luckily no one noticed my obvious expression. (How does that happen?!)

"Anyway, we need to figure out a way to get Katrina out of the apartment." James said.

"We could all talk to her and drop hints in casual convo." Jewels added.

"Wow Jewels, you actually said something logical." I said, surprised.

"I have my moments." She said, beaming.

"And the you usually don't..." James mumbled. I heard him and punched him in the arm.

"Oh! Do NOT mess with this." He said, flicking his hair and pointed to his face.

"Your my brother. Your good looks don't affect me the way the do other girls." I poked him in the stomach.

"They don't phase any of us!" Jewels said. And was about to fling her fork when Hailey cut in.

"Except Katrina." She said

"What?" We all asked simultaneously.

"She told me last night that she always looked up to James and now that she's single..." Hailey wasn't sure how to finish, but we were all thinking.

"I can't do that! Number one, I know for a fact that Kendall truly liked her, despite him cheating. And she's my sisters best friend!" James said.

"Look I never said you had to, but promise me you won't start acting all weird around her. And you won't tell her about this right?" Hailey asked seriously.

"Fine." James agreed and they shook hands.

"Now that that's settled, we need to find a new movie!" I said.

"Way to change the subject from Katrina to movies." Carlos said.

"That's a great idea to get our minds off...yeah." Hailey said awkwardly.

"As if I needed to be reminded." James mumbled. I slapped him again, quite annoyed.

"She's still my friend; don't treat her like that." I said.

"Your still my sister; it doesn't give you the right to abuse the sexiest man alive." James said, smiling. I couldn't help but grin too.

When we got home, it looked normal but there were very loud noises coming from Katrina's room. I rushed down the hall and threw open the door.

Katrina sat on her bed Indian style, her long black hair flowing down her back. She was eating straight from the tub of ice cream and watching soap operas.

I immediately took the I've cream from her and put the lid on. It always skeeved me out when people ate from the tub and didn't use a bowl. Don't they realize others want to eat the ice cream too?

Hailey clicked the TV off and Katrina looked at us like we had three heads.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked.

"Because you need to stop moping and drop the attitude." I replied.

"I have every right to mope!" She mocked me with a snarky voice.

"Look, you need to get out of this mood or else," Hailey tried to find something to threaten our friend with.

"...or else we'll send you back to live with the clan until you learn a lesson." I finished for her.

Katrina gasped and her eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!" She said.

"Oh I would, so watch it." I made the I'm-watching-you sign with my fingers and pointed directly at her.

She watched me in anger as I left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day I woke up startled to find Hailey not in her ususal place sleeping the day away.

She stood in the kitchen, observing Katrina who was making scrambled eggs.

"Yup, now pull them out our else they'll be over done." Hailey said.

"How do you know so much about cooking? You never make yourself anything." Katrina said, scooping eggs on to plates.

"I know a thing or two about food, I'm just too lazy to make it myself." Hailey took a plate and say down at the island. It was already set with a plate of toast, bacon, a pitcher of orange juice, and silver wear.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked in disbelief.

"I didn't do anything." Katrina said, putting her hands up in the "innocent" positions.

"No no no! I mean your actually not moping! Yay!" I hugged her tightly and she zapped me away. "Ouch..." I mumbled, rubbing my arm. I took an apple from the fruit bowl and bit into it.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Hailey asked.

"You mean, what are we going to do after we get Jewels up?" I answered.

"I think we should go to the mall!" Katrina said. Hailey and I both stared in her direction.

"Wow. For someone who was depressed not even twenty-four hours ago, you sure are happy." Hailey said.

"Meh, I just got over it. I'm better than Kendall anyway." Katrina replied, sitting down next to Hailey.

Jewels lumbered into the kitchen, groggily rubbing her eyes.

"Yay! This day. Is off to a great start!" Hailey said and Katrina hugged her. "Nope, don't touch me!" Hailey pushed Katrina off her and they resumed eating.

"Hey eating buddy, come here!" Hailey said and Jewels grabbed a plate and sat down with us.

"It's very bright." Jewels said.

"You shouldn't be the one saying that. It should be her practically dying right now." Katrina pointed out.

I bared my fangs and hissed at her.

"Woah guys watch out!" Hailey said sarcastically, imitating the picture.

(The picture is that one where the guys like "watch out" and stuff. It's really funny so if you haven't seen it, go look it up NOW! Just kidding, you can keep reading.)

We walked into the mall smiling brightly. Jewels and I wanted to go to Forever 21 while Hailey wanted to go to Claire's or some earrings and Katrina wanted to go everywhere. We decided to start with Claire's because it was the closest. Right in the front were the earrings, so I was looking out the shop window at the crowds of people passing by. I didn't have my ears pierced and quite frankly it didn't bother me.

Kendall, who was alone, walked right by the store and into Hollister nextdoor.

He didn't notice me and none of my friends noticed him, so that was a plus.

"Come on!" Hailey called, weaving through the crowded store towards the check out.

"Why don't you get your ears pierced?" Katrina asked as we waited for Hailey and Jewels outside the store.

"Um...I just didn't want them." I replied. I wasn't as focused on the conversation as I was on avoiding Kendall.

"Are you okay?" Katrina asked, stepping in front of me.

At that moment I saw Kendall coming out of Hollister. He began to head our way, but he saw me and then turned around. He hurried off in the other direction and I was relieved.

"Yeah, I just," I said and looked at Katrina's serious gaze, "wanted to go to Forever 21 next. That's all."

"Okay." Katrina replied cautiously.

Hailey and Jewels came bouncing out of the store.

"Okay, let's go!" Jewels yelled and took off in the opposite direction Kendall went in, thank goodness!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ello luvies! (I really try with the British accent, you know.) I'm back with another chapter and WARNING: CLIFFHANGER! Don't say I never warned you, because it's right there. Shout out to smartcookie712 for her extremely cliffhanger-y story! And shout out to all you readers because without you, would I really have a reason to write? :)**

Chapter 7

The girls went to all the stores they wanted to and unknowingly avoided Kendall. They returned to the apartment to find James, Logan, and Carlos sitting in the kitchen.

"And that's why-" Logan looked at the girls coming in. "Hey ladies!"

"And that's why what?" Hailey asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, we were talking about guy stuff." Carlos said quickly.

"Okay, we'll be in the other room." Hailey replied and the group slowly walked into Katrina and Jewels's room.

"I wonder what they're talking about." I said, setting my bags down.

"Guy stuff, are you deaf?" Jewels asked.

"No, they were acting all weird." Katrina said.

"And that's exactly why I am going to spy on them." Hailey said.

"Oh, espionage! I love it!" Katrina said.

"No, you stay here." Hailey pointed at the floor and then walked out silently.

"I'm sure they have a perfectly good reason..." I said, but the look on Katrina's face told me to stop.

A few moments later, Hailey walked back into the room and shut the door quietly. "They were talking about Kendall and how he's been acting all weird lately."

"I think it was that b-" Katrina started.

"Witch! That other witch!" Jewels yelled over Katrina.

Katrina punched her and then continued. "As I was saying, I think Jo might have possessed him. The effects should wear off, but it's indefinite how long." Katrina sighed.

"So what?" Jewels asked.

"So we just wait." Katrina replied.

"Why is he so important anymore?" I asked, but knew it was a stupid question the moment it left my mouth.

"He's in their band. How is he not important?" Hailey asked.

"So why are you defending him?" Katrina asked.

"It's just the truth." Hailey replied.

"He's gone for now okay. Can't you just accept that?" Katrina's voice rose.

"I never said otherwise. What is up with you today?" Hailey asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me! It's you! Just get out and bring your attitude with you!" Katrina opened the door, her face red.

"Fine!" Hailey stormed out of the room.

Katrina sat on the bed and buried her face in her hands. She began to cry and then turned her tear-stained face towards us. "What is wrong with me?" She asked.

I sat down next to her, unsure of how to answer. Jewels left to go check on Hailey, but she got no response from the other side of Hailey's locked bedroom door. We sat there for a while until Logan, James, and Carlos burst in.

"We have a problem." Logan said in a panicky voice.

I stood up immediately and motioned for my friends to stay. "You need to calm down."

"No," Katrina said, following me," I'm fine." She and Jewels trailed behind us as we went into the kitchen. Hailey heard the commotion and burst out of the room.

"What is going on here?" She snapped.

"I think I found out what is wrong with Kendall." Logan said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ello, luvies! (Even though you are complete strangers, some of you, at least someone takes the time to read it. And yes, I can see to a certain extent how much traffic my story gets. Thanks to you fans!) *Sighs* I have not updated in a while, so here ya go! i do have a severe case of writer's block, but at least I'm working on chapters ahead of time, right? Kaaaaay...**

Chapter 8

We gathered around Logan and his laptop. He pulled up a screen showing various calculations and charts.

"All of these are symptoms of Kendall being under a command spell, most likely cast by Jo." Logan said.

Hailey, Jewels, and I looked at Katrina, but she focused on the computer screen.

"It is sort of binding as well. When Jo died, Kendall went crazy. Usually the one under the spell dies first, because the curser chooses what to do with them. They don't know anything better, so when Jo left, Kendall was lost. If I'm correct, he will try to bring her back during the next new moon." Logan finished.

"So, what do we do?" Jewels asked.

"We have to stop him, or else he will be under Jo's spell forever." Logan replied.

"Okay, let's do this!" James said.

"We need to know when and where she is doing it." Hailey said, folding her arms.

"Midnight, but I don't know where." Logan said.

"Midnight, new moon...anyone else seeing a stereotypical pattern here?" Jewels asked.

"Yeah, but what is stereo...um." James said, confused.

"We just have to watch Kendall closely." Logan said.

"But he doesn't trust any of us." Carlos pointed out.

"All of us, except one." Hailey said and everyone glanced at Logan.

"No! I came up with it, that doesn't mean I get sent in as bait. He could kill me!" Logan screamed.

"You just need to get close to him a bit. It will be like old times." Hailey encouraged him.

"Except he'll be a raging physcopath." Carlos mumbled and I slapped him.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Logan sighed and leaned into his computer. "We need a plan." He said.

"I have one." Katrina said and she explained her elaborate tactic.

"Katrina, I think that might just work." Logan said.

"Yeah, good job Trina." James said.

Katrina blushed and ran down the hallway. The door to her bedroom slammed and clicked.

"We'll then..." Carlos said.

"What's up with her?" Logan asked.

"Oh, nothing." Hailey said.

"She's just having issues." I said.

"What kind of issues?" Logan asked, rapidly typing on his laptop.

"She's having mood swings." Hailey responded.

"Did she get attacked by Jo?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, there was this purple lightning stuff." James said.

Logan clicked a few more times before speaking. "I need to look into this, and don't hold me to my word, but Katrina could turn on us at any moment."

"And what, help Kendall?" Jewels asked.

"Yeah, sorta, but I don't know." Logan said.

"This is the best week ever, isn't it?" Carlos asked sarcastically.

"Ugh!" Jewels groaned, taking out a spoon and eating from the ice cream container.

"JEWELS!" I screamed and snatched the ice cream away.

"What? I eat my sorrows away." She shrugged.

"Let me join in." Hailey said, grabbing a spoon and dunking it in.

"What the heck!" Carlos said and joined in.

Soon we were all sitting on the couch and eating ice cream.

'If only I really could eat my troubles away." I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**I was thinking to myself last night, "wow Danielle (like my new pen name?), way to update at the most INCONVENIENT hour." So, I decided as a gift for my stupidity to update just before midnight, I give the another chappie! And also because both of these chapters are quite short.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Katrina, Hailey, Jewels, and Rose!**

Chapter 9

The next day the paper read:

GIRL'S BODY FOUND OUTSIDE HOLLISTER

I was about to grab it but Katrina snatched it away.

"What?" I asked as she looked at the picture of the girl and her eyes went wide.

"This is a girl in my old clan." She said, poking the picture.

I did a double take. "Wait...do you think?" She and I ran into the living room to find Logan with tired eyes, working on the plan.

"Logan, have you been here all night?" I asked, sitting down with him.

"Yeah, but I have nothing else to do. We can't record without Kendall." He pointed out.

"Anyway," Katrina sat with us and slapped the newspaper down on his keyboard, "would Kendall have anything to do with this?"

Logan picked up the paper and speed-read the article. "Why?" He asked quizzically.

"This girl was a member of my former clan." Katrina replied.

"Yeah..." Logan sighed and leaned back, rubbing his forehead.

"What now?" I asked.

"Well, he's started with completing Jo's plan, so he'll carry on." He replied.

"We need to stop the next murder!" I blurted out and my two friends looked at me.

"And how do we do that? There were twenty people in my clan and that was years ago. We don't even know who his next target is." Katrina stated bluntly.

"I think it's time we get in touch with your clan." I smirked and Logan joined me.

"No no no no!" Katrina glared at us. We both folded our arms simultaneously and she sighed. "Fine!" She said reluctantly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo-hoo! The story finally reached double digits! This calls for a celebration (aka my excuse to go eat ice cream)! **

**By the way, I only own the witches in the council and Katrina and Rose!**

Chapter 10

'I hope James found that note.' I thought as I watched Logan type rapidly. We had sent Katrina into her old clan's meeting place. The camera acting as her earring showed us that she was walking slowly down an alley.

"Katrina, do you copy?" Logan spoke into his Bluetooth.

"Yeah, I copy." Katrina's voice replied through the speakers.

"Okay, well, be safe." Logan said. We silently watched the camera. But as Katrina descended the stairs towards the lobby of the clan's operations, the picture began to break up.

"Katrina, it looks like we may be going blind. Just keep going." Logan said, trying to fix the reception, but to no avail.

"Affirmative." Katrina responded. We heard her knock on a metal door and it creaked.

* * *

Katrina's POV

The door creaked open and a stocky girl answered. She had pale skin, hazel eyes, long flowing black hair, and wore a dark purple shirt and jeans.

"Katrina, remember me?" I asked, my hands shaking.

The girl gave me the one-moment sign and retreated into the dark. She came back a few moments later and motioned for me to enter.

I stepped into the concrete hallway, each step I took echoing off the walls. Torches lined the walls every couple yards or so, but it barely helped to light the dim space. The girl led me straight towards a double doors and into a large area. The wallpaper peeled, the floor cracked, and the chandelier swung slightly, it's remaining bulbs dangling by threads it seemed.

Ten witches sat at a round mahogany table, arguing and spewing insults at one another. All heads turned, though, as I entered.

"Hello-" I said, but was shortly cut off by and eerily familiar voice.

"Hello Katrina." A woman with short blonde hair and blue tinted skin snapped. Her vivid green eyes drilled into me as she flew over towards me. "You've decided to come back?" She asked without a trace of disbelief in her voice.

"No, but I have a proposal." I answered, walking further into the room.

"Why would we want a proposal from you? You betrayed us and we are fine without you!" One witch cackled.

"Wait Lilith, we must listen to the child." The woman before me motioned for me to follow her to the head of the table. She sat down and I stood next to her, all eyes on me.

"Fine Marissa, but if this is another waste of time then-" One tried to blurt out but Marissa retaliated.

"Hush, Veronica, she may have a good proposal. So?" Marissa looked at me.

"We have a hunch as to who murdered one of your own." I let that sink in and it seemed to be enough to attract their attention. "We may be able to prevent the next murder."

"Are you saying this was premeditated?" Marissa asked.

"Yes, by Jo." I said.

"Never!" Veronica said, her orange-ish skin sparkling in the light as she did so. "Jo is dead, because of you and your friends!"

"That was an accident. My friend was only defending me-"

"See what trouble you cause child, when you make friends with the enemies?" Lilith pointed her crooked finger at me.

"Enough!" Marissa punched the table and motioned for me to continue.

"Yes, this was planned by Jo, but acted by another. He is under her control, and he is not going to stop murdering unless we do something. He even plans to raise Jo back up."

"What do you think we should do then?" Marissa asked.

"We need to find his next target and keep her safe. If we all come together we can stop her." I finished. They all pondered it for a moment.

"Okay, but how do we found out who his next target is?" Veronica asked.

"Did Jo have a rivalry or prejudice against another clan member. Did she ever talk trash about another witch?" I asked.

"Indeed, in my clan I fear." Another witch spoke up.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"A small girl, named Elizabeth I believe." The witch responded. "Forgive me, but I am Anita, and I lead the central clan."

"Okay Anita, that's fulfilling I'm sure for the girl. Until we know for sure that Kendall is under Jo's control then-"

I hated to cut Marissa off because I had experienced her wrath firsthand, but I had to remind myself that I was no longer under her control. "Marissa, there is all the evidence here. It is your decision now. If you wish to assist us in preventing a series of murders that will occur, meet me and my friends at the fountain in the east side of the park."

And with that, I left. I felt my own way along the walls out and shut the door behind me. Somehow I knew that Marissa would try to refuse me, especially because I left her clan.

Suddenly, there was static in my ear.

"Katrina? Katrina, can you hear me?" A familiar voiced asked frantically.

"Clear-ish," I responded, "anyway, how's the plan looking."

"Like we have a 50-50 chance." A shaky Logan responded.

"Well, I don't know what to make of that conversation I just had. I don't know if I convinced them or not. Either way, we have to try and stop this." I said, turning out of the alley and into the street that would lead me back to the apartment.

"Ditto, see you back at the apt." Rose said before signing off.

The silence in my ear reminded me of the dark, quiet walls of the hallway in the witches' meeting place. They both held their secrets.

* * *

**I had severe writer's block for a while and that's why it took so long for this chapter to come out. I still have it, because all my ideas for other stories are bursting my brain at the seams! So I wanted to know sincerely if I have anyone who wants me to continue this. If so, don't oh estate to PM me or review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I only own Katrina, Jewels, Hailey, Rose and the witch council.**

****Chapter 11

Normal (Rose's) POV

Logan and I met Katrina back at the apartment. She had gotten there before us and was being interrogated by Hailey and Jewels. We joined them in the living room.

"So what did they say about...you know...stopping Kendall?" Hailey asked, her green eyes full of hope.

"They would consider. They didnt exactly say it, but I could read their faces. I don't think they believed me that he was going after all of Jo's rivals or people she just downright hated." Katrina responded desolately and hung her head low. Hailey's hope rapidly diminished.

"I don't know what to do now." Katrina sighed, not looking at anyone. I knew she was depressed, not only because she couldn't convince the witch council, but that she had let down her friends. It wasn't her thing to give up, and this was no time for quitters.

"We can't just give up. Kendall was our friend and he needs us now." I said, taking a defensive position. "We are going to stop that murder, whatever it takes." All eyes were on me, none particularly enthusiastic.

At that moment, James and Carlos walked in and rushed our way. "Bad news." Carlos said, sitting down next to me.

Everyone collectively sighed. The last thing we needed to hear, but it was so inevitable.

"Kendall showed up to Roque Records yesterday. He tied up Kelly and Gustavo and put them in a closet. We came in and found it deserted. There was a note behind the desk from Bitters. He said Kendall came in with a gun and told everyone to leave and not come back. He said that he would return indefinitely and for anyone who finds the note to leave because Kendall is watching the place. We drove Kelly and Gustavo to a hotel and left. Kendall also left this note." Carlos explained, ending me a note.

To my friends,

I see you have followed us this far. But there will not be much farther to go; the end is near. Join us and spare your lives or defend the pitiful and primitive mundanes. See you on the flip side.

Kendall

"What does he mean by the flip side?" I asked, handing the note off to the others.

"I don't know, but I think he means something about a ruler. I think he and Jo are destroying the witches so that no one will fight against them." Carlos replied, looking into my eyes with all seriousness.

"Precisely her...their...plan." Logan said, analyzing his notes of Katrina's mission on his laptop. "Their point is to kill all the most powerful witches and raise them to work for Jo, just like Kendall. They'll take over New York." He laid back on the couch, running his hands through his hair.

"Then we're just going to have to stop them. Maybe we can convince Kendall." James suggested, flicking his hair and leaning in towards the conversation.

"No use, he's to far gone." Logan responded. "We can prevent the next murder."

"But didn't he mean witches, as in plural? He's making an army which means lots of murders." I said.

"Yeah, that's the other thing...there was a clock spray-painted in red on the wall, but we couldn't figure out what it meant." James explained.

"Did you at least get a picture?" Katrina snapped.

"No-" James tried to explain, but could not.

"Then go back and get one!" Katrina cried, throwing her hands up and in our direction.

"It's too dangerous!" I argued as Carlos pulled me back towards him. I leaned on him and took deep breaths to calm myself.

"There was a clock? Oh God, no." Logan said, letting out a shaky breath.

Silence. No one asked.

"There will be a murder every hour; it's an ancient witch's sacrifice to make a deal with the demons. The demons take the souls every hour and give them to Jo, putting the under her control. What time is it?" Logan asked.

I looked at my blue wristwatch. "Ten." I replied and he sighed.

"The first murder is at midnight. We have less than two hours to figure rout where Kendall is." Logan replied, resuming research and other things on his laptop.

"Katrina, call the council and tell them to make up their minds!" Hailey said.

"I can't tell them what to do. They will make their own decision whenever they want." Katrina folded her arms and pouted. "Let's get to work and not just sit here. We don't have all the time left in the world." She got up, dragging Hailey and Jewels back to her room. James and Logan went into the kitchen, leaving Carlos and I in the living room, alone.

I pulled myself on to his lap and rested my head on his shoulder. It felt comforting and safe, even in a time like this. He held his hand up and I traced mine to his. Our finger tips touched, but my hand could barely compete to his in size. He had called me his "fragile angel" once. I missed the time we had together in the park, in high school, in general really. And I knew that if we didn't do anything soon, those times would be gone for good.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any BTR characters.**

Chapter 12

The Girl Who Turned The Fountain Red

That's same night, we were all "on patrol" around Central Park. I didn't understand why we were only here, because Kendall and Jo could be anywhere in this godforsaken city. It felt right some how, but wrong all at the same time as the wind nipped me through my jacket. Carlos hugged me close to him, sensing my discomfort. We walked through the South end of the park, farthest from home, nearest to the witches' council place. The dim lights and leaves crackling across the concrete gave off an eerie feel. The lights of cars whizzing by rarely cut through the trees here, and the honks of tired drivers could be heard ever so often.

The anticipation was literally killing me. The whole time I knew that we had to save Kendall and Jo's targets, but felt it was impossible to do so. How could we run around and prevent murders, all at different locations, each hour.

"Um...guys?" Hailey's voice said through the static of the earbuds. Carlos and I stopped dead in our tracks.

"Yeah, Hailey?" I asked somewhat frantic. She never sounded nervous, not even talking about going on a mission. She was an assassin, that was her life.

"There is...the south side...he's...here. Come quick...I think he's-" her voice was cut short by sounds of rustling and struggle. I heard a blood-curdling scream both in my ear and from the other side of the park. I held Carlos right until it was silenced. We then raced to the south end and scouted the area. James and Jewels crawled out from the underbrush and Logan ran up the pathway.

"Where are the girls?" Logan asked, looking for Katrina and Hailey. I shrugged, remembering the shrill scream moments ago.

A strangled cry came from beyond the tree line, and we all rushed towards it. Katrina stood, paralyzed with fear, in the middle of a clearing. Hailey's body lay next to her. Logan approached them cautiously. He waved his hand in front of Katrina's face, but to no avail did he wake her from the trance. He bent down and felt Hailey's pulse.

"Weak, but there..." He trailed off as he examined Katrina again. He used his fingers and traced her line of vision. I don't know how we hadn't noticed immediately the red-water fountain, the faint smell of blood and metal, and the girl who lady on the top of it.

He body was pierced with the crown of the fountain, a steady trail of black-red blood flowing from her body. Her black hair hung oddly off her shoulders, her brown eyes stared into the night sky still full of shock. Her clothes were stained with the blood. Her dark hands and feet were bound together, hanging limply off the top. She was mangled and gruesome and a dreaded sight to look at.

I hugged Carlos tightly and wished for it all to go away, knowing it wouldn't. When I opened my eyes, the dead witch would still be perched at the top of the fountain, the first victim. I could barely believe we were too late.

Logan keeled over and threw up, clutching his stomach and trying to stop. He cried and the tears mixed with the bile below. It horrible; the whole scene. Jewels buried her face in James' chest as well and he seemed okay with getting his shirt wet for once.

Everyone took a long time to calm down. Bye the time we all got the gumption to look up, Katrina had come out of her zone. She looked down at Hailey, up at the girl, and back to us. Her eyes were filled with depression and regret as she turned away and knelt besides Logan.

He and Katrina lifted Hailey up and put her on a nearby bench. We all gathered around her, unsure what to do. She woke up minutes later, blinking rapidly and attempting to process the events.

"What happened?" Logan asked, his eyes dark and his face serious. He sat beside Hailey and she explained.

"Katrina and I had been on patrol and we heard some rustling. So we came into the clearing and saw a girl sitting on the bench. Her back was to us. There was a man beside her, looking all to casual. We decided to turn around, thinking it was nothing, but then Katrina stopped. I shook her so hard, I didn't notice it was Kendall. I watched him take the girl and carry her towards the fountain. I was so stupid not to do anything and I was too late!" She banged her fists down on the sides of the bench violently. Logan motioned for her to continue. She gulped. "But, I stood there as he-he...forced her body into the crown of that fountain. It was horrible and she started to bleed immediately. I just stood there. Then, he came over to me and said 'Let this be an example. Join us tonight or forever hold you peace.' I don't know what he means." She dropped her head into her hands and refused to look up.

I inspected my watch. 12:46. We didn't have much time to find the other murder location to come. By the looks of things, it didn't seem like we would anytime soon. "Katrina, do you know that girl?"

She looked at me, bags under her eyes from loss of sleep and fatigue. "Yes, but little. She was young and new and joined just before I left. She was extremely talented. She could turn back time and make people forget to a certain extent. They called them Time Ravelers." She looked back remorsefully at the girl who had turned the fountain red.

**I know the chapters have been a bit short, but I promise they will get longer. Things will be heating up in the next few chapters!**


	13. Chapter 13

**And I give you chapter 13 the same day, because I don't think I will have time to update for the next week. **

Chapter 13

We all stood around idly for a while, unsure of what to do, where to go. Katrina suddenly lifted her eyes from the fountain and focused them on us.

"Are you just going to stand there whirl innocent people are being murdered?" She spat at us.

I lifted my head to see her seething, fists clenching and un-clenching. Her knuckles were white and burning with rage as she stepped towards us, her black hair curling in a nonexistent wind. Her eyes were filling with black as if someone has spilled ink across a parchment. She took another step towards us, before stopping abruptly. She blinked once and her eyes returned to a shade of gray, but duller than they usually were. Katrina shook her head, black hair flying as she tried to clear her thoughts.

"I did something bad didn't I?" She asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"No, but-" James started, but Katrina fell to the ground, sobs racking her fragile being. He took a step towards her, but she protested, lifting a tear-stained face and raising a pale hand.

"Don't come towards me," she sobbed, "I'm a monster." Her voice was just above a whisper, but we all heard her.

Guilt courses thought my veins. "I could have done something. I shouldn't have exposed her to this," I thought to myself.

"But you couldn't help it," a voice showered in my heads. "You could not protect me." She was in my head, reading my thoughts.

James looked at me oddly, obviously having heard something even though we had not spoken. We shared a telepathic tie as brother and sister, so when I feel something or think, he gets a faint trace of it. He must've heard Katrina because he only moved closer towards the girl.

Katrina watched him, but made no move to protest further. He eventually stooped down and embraced her, causing her to smile. The witch gladly accepted the brief sign of comfort, but pushed him away. Her smile faded as quickly as it had come. "You need to get out of here before I hurt you." She sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"We can't leave you," Hailey piped up, looking at her friend with concern.

"You have no choice. I'm only going to get worse from here, and who knows what I'll do next time." She looked sadly up at the stars, searching for anything.

"I'll stay with her, you guys go." James said, shooing us away and sitting on the ground Indian-style next to Katrina.

"I can't let you do that James." She said, meeting his eyes.

"And I can't let you be alone." He replied, his answer final.

Katrina sighed, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

A gun shot rang through the air, accompanied by the strangled cry of a woman. We all turned in the direction it came from, feeling failed.

"Go!" Katrina yelled, urging us on.

I nodded and took off through the park, chilly night air nipping at my skin, but I barely noticed. I watched as the figures of my brother and my best friend faded from view.

"Dear God," I thought, "I need a miracle."

* * *

We found the source of the noise, in the park no less. The woman lay on the ground, her orange hair sprawled around her body. Her chest moved slowly up and down as she took ragged breaths. I rushed to her side and found myself staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Child," she whispered, lifting a hand slowly. I grabbed it and rested it back on her chest. "There is not much time," she continued. "You, you need to...stop him before...she casts her final spell. Then she will...rule us all." Her eyes slowly rolled back into her head and her body went still as she finished the sentence.

I lifted my hand up to find it crimson. I rested her hands lightly on her chest and watched as her body disintegrated and the particles get carried away by the wind. I looked at the red ground where she used to lay and found a clue.

The bullet gleamed in my hands where it was not covered in crimson liquid. The words "occursum vestri vos factorem" were written in small scrawl on the side. I didn't know what it meant, but made a mental note for Logan to translate it. I turned around and walked towards Hailey, Jewels, Carlos, and Logan who had stood in the background while the witch spoke to me.

"Here," I handed Logan the bullet and wiped my hands on my jeans, "translate this." He rolled it around in his hands for a minute before pulling out a smart phone.

"Meet your maker," he announced moments later.

"That's great." Hailey said sarcastically "Now Kendall has officially gone of the deep end."

"We can deal with him when we get to him. How much time do we have?" Carlos asked and I checked my watch.

"It's 1:17 right now." I replied.

"Okay, let's think. Has there been any pattern to this?" He asked, looking over us all.

"For one, they have both been very powerful witches." Jewels said.

"They belonged to different clans," Hailey added.

"He murdered them both by injuring the chest area, we moved from the North to the Northwest area of the park, and they occur every hour. It appears to be a clock." Logan observed,

"Someone's certainly on his game tonight," Hailey commented, elbowing Logan.

"Just doing my job," he replied, smiling as he focused on his notes. "So, if my calculations are correct, the next murder will take place more towards the West, but not exactly."

"Then let's get moving." Carlos said anxiously, rubbing his hands together. I moved over and stopped him, because at the rate he was going he would have sawed them off in moments. His eyes met mine and we blushed slightly.

"Okay lovebirds, let's go!" Hailey yelled as she purposely knocked me off balance. I automatically righted myself and followed my friends. Carlos and I walked in the back of the group, looking for any unwelcome surprises.

It was eerily quiet in the park, leaving swirling in the dark as our figures moved in the blobs of streetlight. There was no moon to cast it's innocent white down on the Earth; it too seemed to be hiding in fear.

I wish I could hide in fear. I wish I could run to my mother like I did when I was a child. I depended on her for everything until the day my father died, then James and I depended on each other, like now. We still rely on each other, and I can't imagine a life without my older brother. I held Carlos's hand like a life preserver, afraid that if I let go, the world would fall out from under me.

I found myself thinking about how everything had spiraled out of control int he last few days. How long had it been? Not even a week? Time seemed lost to me, yet I knew it was always there. Days ago I had only been worried about what clothes I was going to wear, now lived hung in the balance. It felt like ages and moments at the same time. Everything was in slow-motion, yet fast forwarding and I couldn't keep up.

I was brought back into reality as Carlos lurched me backwards, nearly making both of us fall over. A shadow caught my attention in the pool of yellow streetlight. It leaned against the pile casually, as if this occurred everyday.

"Hello, we've been expecting you." The voice came from the figure, familiar but it was demonic now. I looked up to find he was not under the light, but a foot from my face. I stared into black, inky eyes, cold-hearted and manipulated.

**See? I told you longer chapters! Peace out... Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ello luvies! I'm back with another chapter after torturing some people *cough cough* ****_smartcookie712_**** *cough cough* with a long-ish wait. (It was only a week, hon, hold your horses!) Anyway, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 14

"My, you look lovely tonight, Rose." The voice taunted as he hovered over me. I pushed him away in disgust, taking a defensive position he righted himself. "Why do you look at me like that, with that hatred distorting your lovely features?"

"Don't touch me," I growled.

"But Rose, it's only me," he laughed in spite of me.

"You're not the Kendal I know, you're a demon." I hissed, only making him chuckle again.

"Rose, I came to give you one last chance to join us, since it seems your friends are so set on resisting." He glanced quickly at Hailey, Jewels, Carlos, and Logan who had been standing in the background. They appeared to be frozen in time, unmoving but witnessing.

"Rose, don't do it-it's a trap!" Carlos yelled inside my head, and I covered my ears out of habit.

"Carlos I-" I tried to say, but I felt no one on the other side listening.

Kendal smirked and circled around me, having cut my communication with Carlos. "It's her decision Carlos, let her decide." He appeared back in front of me, out of thin air.

"As I was saying, your friends have refused to open their minds to us. You on the other hand," he wagged a pale finger at me, "are a key in all this. I came to warn you, with a peace-offering."

"Oh, I'm sure." I replied sarcastically.

He appeared beside me, resting a cold hand on my shoulder and sending chills down my spine. I hadn't felt that in forever, and this certainly creeped me out. "I am, in fact, because you are instrumental in how all this plays out. If you choose to fight us now, you will be unable to save yourselves. If you come with us, I can offer salvation for you and your brother."

"Don't bring James into this," I pleaded.

"My dear, you are all already in it. There is no turning back now."

"What about my brother then?"

"You left him with Katrina, another key component. You see, it was her destiny from the beginning to be a powerful sorceress. The witch clan was trying to suppress her powers, but we could help her channel them. If you come with me, I can take you to save your brother from dying. And this time, he would not wake up."

I looked back at my friends who stood motionless. I knew they would be screaming right now if they could.

Kendal noticed my intense glare at the figures in the shadows. "If you come with me, I can spare all of your friends, I promise. Isn't that all you want Rosie, for your family to be safe?" His voice was eerily comforting, bittersweet.

"I-I do..." I stuttered, Turning to face him.

"Then what are you waiting for? Come..." He lifted my chin and looked me dead in the eye.

Did I dare trust him? How I wish I could talk to Carlos right now. We could make a plan and...

Really what could we do? We had been out all night, trying to stop a series of murders. We had failed and this was the last chance we could get at saving ourselves. Was Kendal really all that bad?

Who was I kidding? Of course Kendall was evil, he was being possessed by Jo. All she wanted was revenge on me and Katrina and everyone I loved...

Then why had she come back? She wouldn't have offered salvation if we weren't important...

But she was all evil without good intentions.

But she had died tragically and without mercy. It had been an accident and all she wanted was to come back and be with the one she loved.

No...

The last of my thoughts seemed like a distant echo as my world faded to black.

"Close your eyes and rest while I do something Rose. I will be right back." A voice said as hands laid my down gently on the ground.

Carlos... I tried to communicate with him

Rose? His voice echoed as well. Rose!

But I couldn't hear him as the darkness washed over me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ello luvies! I'm back and Happy Belated Easter! How was everyone's holiday and how is your vaca going? I am SOOO enjoying mine (NO SCHOOL)! So, expect and update daily from me as a gift this whole week. This chapter is dedicated to smartcookie712, my dear ****friend who is suffering from that EVIL writer's block. Onto the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

Chapter 15

James's POV

I sat with Katrina on the pavement as she meditated. She had refused to so much as look at me the entire time, which hadn't been that long. I flipped my hair out of habit and looked up at the stars, wondering how my sister was doing.

Rose? I asked, but got no response. Suddenly, I felt panic-stricken, like someone had pounced on me. "Rose!" I screamed into the night, causing Katrina to crawl over to me.

"James, is-" she tried to speak but stopped when she looked at me. I must have been red because she felt my forehead and moved closer. "James, are they okay?" She asked.

"They...um...Rose is...I don't know." I stuttered, gasping for breath as my sister's emotions overtook me. "No, Rose! Be strong!" I screamed out loud and in my mind, hoping she would hear me.

I went numb. " I-I can't feel her anymore," I told Katrina with wide eyes. Her eyes widened as well, like a deer in headlights. It felt like someone had severed our connection. But how? I asked myself.

"James, what should we do?" Katrina asked, the liveliest I had seen her so far tonight.

"Just stay here, I guess." I replied and she sunk down next to me. We leaned against a bench, her breathing and the wind were the only sounds in the night.

James? A voice resounded in my head, but it was not my sister's

Carlos? I asked.

Yeah, how are you and Katrina? He asked frantically.

I glanced over to Katrina whose eyes were closed at the moment. Good, for now... Why?

Watch her closely, she could snap at any minute.

What are you talking about? She seemed fine- But just as I said that, I found the girl was no longer at my side.

James? Carlos asked, panicked.

I didn't have time to respond or react as a figure pounced on top of me. She gripped my fiercely, nails digging into my shoulder blades. Good thing for me I barely felt pain. I tried to push her off of me, but she was strong and held me down.

"Don't struggle, James, it will only spell worse for you." Her voice said, sounding a bit demonic.

"Katrina!" A voice yelled, distracting her momentarily. I used this to push her off me and stand up. She rolled off to the side and landed on her knees, black hair masking her face. She looked up to the two approaching figures like a wild animal.

"Stop!" Another voice yelled, more feminine. My sister stepped out of the shadows and ran to embrace me. "James!" She cried and I hugged her close.

"What happened?" I asked, focusing only on her.

"I had a little encounter, but I have a way out of all of this." She gestured to Kendall who stepped into the light.

"James, it's been a while." He smirked and stepped before me.

I released Rose and moved her defensively behind my back. "Yes, yes it has," I replied.

"I have come to offer a solution to your predicament. Your sister has accepted my terms, and now it is time for you to do so." He said cooly, too calm for the usual Kendall.

"What did you do?" I whirled around to face a surprised Rose.

"He said he could save us and our friends from this." She said innocently, her eyes vacant.

"And why would you take his word for it?" I seethed.

"James, we've been out all night and we couldn't stop any murders. I just wanna get out of this, and he can offer that. Think, why would Jo come back after everything if we weren't important." She reasoned with me.

For a moment, she had a point. My sister knew everything we went trough and I trusted her judgement. But the vacant eyes told me this was not her will. I gripped her shoulders tightly, but she still wouldn't make eye contact.

"Rose, listen to me." She nodded absently. "These guys are nothing but bad news. You can't trust them." She traced my shirt, nodding once more. I couldn't stand for anymore of this. "I lifted her chin so that my eyes were level with hers. The slightest bit of ink was creepy into her beautiful green eyes, and I wouldn't let them ruin the beauty anymore. "Rose, I know you are in there. Listen to me, I know this is not what you want."

For a brief moment, recognition flashed in her eyes. But it left as quickly as it had come. "James, just trust me for once." Her voice said lazily.

I looked from her to Kendall, who now had Katrina staring me down from behind him. I looked at my watch, 2 am. "You took my sister," I said.

Kendall smirked, "It appears I have, doesn't it." He appeared at my side and laid a hand on my shoulder. It sent chills throughout my body. I felt it creeping in, but resisted. "So you resist?" He asked. "But don't you want to save her?"

I looked from his hand to my sister, who stood frozen in time, a vacant smile painted on her face. Her eyes were glass-like and clouded over, no longer seeing things for what they really were. I bit my lip. I knew what was right and what was wrong, I would not fall for the same trap my sister fell unfortunately into.

Hey Sis. I said, hoping she would hear me deep down inside. I will make it up to you, I promise.

I turned back to Kendall and looked into the blackness where the color should have been. "I will go with you, but no brainwash. And I will take care of my sister." I reached out and took her still hand.

"Deal, time in," Kendall said and snapped his fingers. The world returned from slow-motion to regular time.

I held my baby sister in my arms, her head nuzzling into my chest. "I'm so glad you came to your senses." She whispered, glazed eyes full of false hope.

The irony of the statement stung me like a thousand pins. Kendall had seen it in my expression and led the way with Katrina, leaving me to hold the shell of my sister on a moonless night.

**Oh! I wanted to inform everyone that if you wanted backstory/character facts, go to my profile and look under the OC information for Katrina/Hailey/Jewels/Rose**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello there! I am sticking to my promise of a once a day update schedule, but don't get too used to it. Vacation will be over before I know it and then things will get busy again *sigh*. I am really trying to stay on top of fanfiction, but it has creeped up to me and now I have run out of pre-written chapters. I better get working on that, huh?**

Chapter 16

James's POV

We walked through the night, a cold wind nipping at my numb skin. The shell of the sister I once knew and loved walked beside me, a hand around my waist and a head resting on my arm. I didn't know where Kendall was leading us, as my thoughts were too distracting.

I wondered about how my sister, my strong, stubborn sister, fell into this trap. I wondered about my other friends and what they were doing right now. Were they looking for us? We're they safe?

We approached an electrical shed off the concrete path, pulling my from my thoughts. I didn't know what could be so significant about the dull, gray building. Kendall, however, knew what he was doing. I watched as he yanked open a metal door on the side of the shed and grinned menacingly. "Hello," he said, stepping inside the shed.

I couldn't see what happened next, because my head was filled with a blast of light and a shrill cry. Moments later, Kendall and Katrina were behind me and a shed burned before my eyes.

"Come, before they find us." Kendall motioned for us to follow, and we did.

I could run right now, I thought to myself as the orange light faded from view.

Carlos? I asked desperately.

James? Is that really you? A voice asked, barely above a whisper.

Dear God, I thought I lost you.

That's what I thought, I was worried sick. How is Rose? She's not responding, and everything feels like...static.

I didn't reply and Carlos sensed my hesitancy.

James?

Look, she's not herself. She's in a daze.

There's still hope though.

She was the one he took at two then, because we didn't find anyone.

Sorry, but bingo.

Okay, we are nearing a...oh my gosh...

Fire?

Yeah, we're you near here?

Kendall killed someone I think, but I didn't see her. It must almost be four in the morning now...

Don't expect us to find the next victim or you anytime soon, I'm sorry.

You shouldn't be sorry, there was nothing we could do.

No, I was there with Rose. I could have stopped her. I failed...

Carlos, don't get like that...

But he wasn't listening anymore.

* * *

We continued walking for a bit more, not stopping for anything. Rose remained at my side while Kendall and Katrina were silent at the front. We came to a small field with a giant oak tree in the center. There was a small sign explaining the significance of the plant, but we didn't even stop to read that.

I felt a fragile hand on my chest, and looked down to see Rose in front of me. "Sh," she said simply, placing a finger over my lips. Then she left me and went to the tree. Kendall handed Katrina and Rose carving knives and pointed to a place on the back of the tree that had a few symbols on it. They carved into the trunk more symbols and shapes that I didn't understand.

After, they gave the knives back to Kendall. Rose came over and pulled me closer to the tree. "Do you really want to be here James?" She asked.

"Yes," I half-lied. I wanted to protect my sister, but I didn't want to be with Kendall.

"Are you sure? Once you do this, there is no going back. I can let you leave if-"

"No, I need to stay with my baby sister." I replied, putting my hands on her shoulders. "But is this what you want?"

"Um..." She looked around, pondering the question for a while. I had obviously asked something that was not on Kendall's script, because he shot me a look. "Yes," Rose nodded firmly after a while, "this is what I want. I want to save you and our friends."

"Okay." I shrugged, unable to do anything more. I couldn't think of any other way to convince her to come back to me. Maybe I had lied to Carlos, maybe she was too far gone for saving. No, I quickly ditched the thought. No, I would get my baby sister out of this.

"Here," Kendall pressed a carving knife into the palm of my hand. He pointed to the tree and I felt myself moving towards it. I stopped when I got to the base. What did he want me to do?

I thought about it before placing the metal to the wood and etching out a symbol. A sun and a moon were intertwined, dancing across the trunk. It was a promise to my friends, to my family, to the world. I would find a way out of it.

Like my mother had always told me, there is always a way.


	17. Chapter 17

**Now we know I truly cannot keep promises such as updating everyday. Yeah, I got behind on my chapters so I slaved over writing new ones on top of my one shot for Dannyversary. (Though if you're here to read BTR stories, then you obviously don't want to hear about that.) Anyway, I will be posting two chapters today to hopefully make up for what I missed. Warning: the next one will be short, but important. Read and review please!**

**One more thing: don't worry about the Latin. Translate it if you like, but don't judge. This junk just comes to me, kay? Kay.**

Chapter 17

Hailey's POV

The remainder of us ran through the park in a desperate search for James and Rose. So far, we had just passed a fire, still giving us no clue in which direction they went. Carlos indicated they had just been there, but warned us to stay back.

"We can't just waltz up to them like that. Who knows what Kendall will do..." He trailed off, thinking of another plan. We all were. It seemed utterly hopeless as time went on and we wandered through the park. Carlos didn't say anything the rest of the time, his face contorted with rage and worry in his eyes.

"Didn't you say it was a clock?" I asked Logan, interrupting the silence.

"Yes, but it doesn't seem to be that way anymore. Kendall knew we were onto him, so he changed direction and is now going in a completely random pattern. He could be anywhere now." Logan replied and we trudged on.

Jewels seemed especially depressed, so I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "It's gonna be fine," I whispered to her as if she were a child, "you'll see." She didn't perk up, just rested her head on my shoulder.

We continued walking, but it was like no time was passing, like the world just paused and it was just us. Carlos kept his eyes on the ground, shuffling forward, every move he made was clearly pained. I looked up to the starry sky, though no moon shone, it was bright.

'Oh Rose,' I thought, 'where are you?'

* * *

James's POV

After I finished carving, Kendall took the blade from my hand. He motioned for Katrina to come forward and so I stepped back. Rose grabbed me, instinctively I reached for her hand. I stroked it and kissed it gently, but she kept her blank eyes on Kendall and Katrina and the oak tree.

Katrina drew my attention as well. She lifted her arms and tilted her head back so that her whole body faced the sky, and she began to chant

"Stelle, luna, e il cielo

Essere il mio testimone

Come io do a voi

Questa promessa

Queste vite

In cambio di The Power

Prendete queste vite

Nelle tue mani

E di comando

Nelle mani di un altro

In modo che possano essere aumentata

Stelle, luna, e il cielo

Luna nuova a venire

Dare il potere

Per portarla a vita"

She chanted furiously, but did not move from her position. A white light radiated from the symbols on the tree, blinding me. In moments, though, it had disappeared. All that remained was smoke that rose from Katrina's hands that were stilled turned up towards the sky. Kendall and Rose gazed up and I met their line of vision.

A blood red half-crescent moon had appeared in the sky. It didn't give off its own light or give anything a red tint. No, it just sat in the sky, barely noticeable unless you really searched.

'Is this the end?' I asked myself as I stared down the demon moon. My gaze returned to my sister and then to Katrina, who had resumed a regular position.

Kendall approached her, taking her hands in his. Their eyes met, both black as the night we stood in right now. He kissed her lightly on the right cheek and his hand held the left, caressing it softly with his thumb. He released her, letting a strand of hair run through an open hand before she moved away from him. She took off down the path, a finger motioning for him to follow, a seductive look on her face. He grinned lazily and chased after her, the two vanishing from sight.

Rustling came from the bushes behind us and I took a defensive position, or as defensive as I could get while holding my dazed sister. I heard stumbling, pushing, and shoving as four shadowy figures came into view. They came into the clearing and I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face as I saw them.

"James!" Jewels screeched and flew over to my side. She knocked me off balance but I quickly righted myself. I loved the hope in her eyes; they sparkled in the darkness. "I thought I wouldn't see you again." She whispered to me and I took her into my other arm. I rubbed her gently, soothing her, and told her everything was alright now. Because we had each other.

Carlos barely smiled, his attention on Rose. He walked up to her and she smiled lazily, just like Kendall had. Now that Kendall was on my mind, I looked around. I didn't know where they had gone and it didn't appear as if those, I shuddered but it was true, lovebirds were coming back.

Rose did not respond to Carlos's attempts at shaking her shoulders. She only shrugged and smiled at him. We all stared at her; what was wrong with her? Why wouldn't she come back to us?

Then my world seemed to go in slow motion. She was standing a foot away from me, on her own. Carlos was looking at her, fierce concern in his gaze. Then she began to fall. I was at her side in a moment along with Carlos, and we both caught her, easing her down to the ground. I held her head in my lap while Carlos grasped her hand like a life-preserver. Her head lolled back as she fought for consciousness, her eyes becoming clearer as the spell visibly wore off. She took ragged breaths, each one a visible struggle.

'Please baby sis,' I begged, 'don't leave me.'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rose's POV

There is a place inside everyone's conscious mind they go to in times of desperate need. They just don't realize it. In this place, your wildest fantasies thrive, kind of like the source of your imagination.

When I felt Jo's spell creeping in, I locked myself in the darkness of the deepest reaches within my mind. I threw away the key, vowing to never come out.

Though it was dark and I could not see anything, it was comfort and felt more like home. I relived all of my happiest memories here.

My mother comforting my as a small child, kissing my cuts and scrapes.

My father singing to me when I couldn't fall asleep.

James and I holding contests and getting into childish arguments.

Carlos taking me out on our first date.

The day I met Katrina and Hailey in a back alley in New York, and convinced Jewels they were nice.

My first kiss.

All these sweet moments filled my head, occupying my time in the darkness. I relived them over countless times, savoring each moment.

While in the dark void that was my subconscious, I became numb to any feelings from the outside world. Jo had a hold on my body, one that I would not try to fight. In doing that, I would only weaken myself further. So, I had to wait it out.

After some time that was nonexistent in the locked place, I felt myself being pulled from the dark. A blinding light was ahead. It was time to face the curse that was my life.

My father sung to me the grand finale of his performance.

My mother kissed my forehead one last time.

James flashed a playful smile at me before he ran away, giggling.

Carlos smiled and released my hands.

Then I awoke.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello luvies! I decided to update today between coughing fits, because I can't do anything else when I'm sick. I should be doing schoolwork, but I don't have any books (derp me). So, here's an update.**

**Corrections: In one of the previous chapters I had said that Rose took ragged breaths, but vampires cannot breath. Disregard that.**

**Also, I told people at the end of chapter fifteen that the characteristics/backstories of my OC's could be found on my profile. THEY ARE NOT THERE. I removed them because I actually wanted to put them in the story and I wanted to use my profile for other stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Hailey's POV

I was at her side when she woke up along with James. We sit next to her on the damp grass, waiting patiently. She had no pulse, so we couldn't even tell if she was alive (if you could call it that). Her pale body just lay limp. I even did CPR out of habit, though no one tried to stop me. It didn't work of course, so all we could do was hope and pray she would wake up soon. We didn't even notice as the hour neared for the next death; all eyes were on Rose.

I gasped as her eyes snapped open, the haze from before now fully disappeared. She sat up almost instantly, but that was a mistake. James eased her back to a sitting position before her back could touch the ground once more. She rubbed her forehead, something I knew she only did when she really came down with something. Like last summer when she had gotten a rare disease before her birthday, and we got the antidote just in time. I smiled a bit as I remembered wrapping it up and her refusing to open it at first. Rose could be quite stubborn.

I resumed focus to see Carlos staring at me. I glared at the other vampire, causing him to turn away from my icy gaze. Both of our eyes flickered back to Rose who was whispering to James, holding tightly to his arms as he rocked her back and forth.

Jewels tapped my shoulder. I turned to see her pointing to the watch on my wrist. 4:23 it read, and our eyes met again. Hers were filled with concern as she eyed our friend then back to me.

Carlos sensed our tension and he stood up. "We should go look for the body of...whoever..." He had obviously looked over at my watch, and I became momentarily distracted by anger that he had invaded my space.

"I may not be the brightest bulb," Jewels said, "but I believe that splitting up isn't the best idea. And Rose can't walk, she can barely-" Rose came up behind Jewels, putting a hand on her shoulder, interrupting the girl. "Stand," Jewels finished, smiling.

"You underestimate me," Rose flashed a smile back. "Now let's get a move on."

Unsure of where to go, we headed in the eastern direction, just following the path. Suddenly, James's eyes dilated. Carlos stopped and grabbed his friend by the shoulders, jerking him from the trance-like state. James broke away from the teen, sprinting into the woods.

"James!" Rose called to him, but he continued to speed up. She practically dragged Jewels and I after James, while Carlos had run ahead to find our friend. We reached no particular spot in the woods when Rose stopped short. Jewels bumped into her back, but she did not move a tense muscle. I peered around her and my jaw dropped.

There was Kendall, his body covered in a black substance, limp and lying against a tree. He looked like he had just been slung there lazily, like someone had better things to do than make sure he received a proper burial. No on moved towards him or the black puddle he lay in. No one even noticed the figure sitting in the tree above him, no one but me.

A voice giggled playfully, but I detected the eerie undertone. She jumped down from the tree, hair landing carelessly on her shoulders, eyes black as death staring us all down. She made a circle around Kendall and stopped to lean an arm on his head. Though she moved through the puddle, not a trace of the black substance could be found on her. "Do you know what game I love to play?" She asked innocently, but I knew from experience she was deadly.

Everyone seemed in a trance as she answered as if it were the simplest question in the universe. "Hide-and-seek, and guess what," she said, teleporting to Rose's side, who was beside me, "found you." She poked a finger onto Rose's chest before looking up into the girl's eyes.

If Rose could have taken a breath, it would have been strained. She grabbed onto Katrina's wrist, the witch's hand now at the base of her throat. Determination of vivid green met a taunting black nothingness. What appeared to be ink spilled into Rose's skin where Katrina made contact with her pale flesh. It spilled down and around her heart, visible through the light shirt that had been the only thing to remain after the fiasco earlier, before dissipating. Rose's eyes widened and filled with despair as Katrina back away, a smug grin spreading across the sorceress' face. Rose collapsed to the ground, first on her knees, then face down. Her body remained motionless.

"ROSE!" James screamed, running over and pulled her onto his lap. I kneeled down beside her, along with Carlos, Logan, and Jewels. This was too much for him too take; the pain of losing his sister multiple times tonight. Why did this happen to her so many times?

"Oh, Rose, but I promised..." He trailed off, a distant look in his eyes.

* * *

The boy, barely twelve yet, ran through the ashes that flew around them, dragging a girl behind him. His overalls were muddy and black from the flying dirt and her dress was tattered at the ends, its pastel flowers flying like a flag in the wind. Smoke billowed from all directions, the children coughing as they ran through the disaster. A woman shouted behind them, but they ignored her, as their minds were focused on nothing else but finding.

Scanning the near battlefield, the girl spotted the man before her brother, consequently pulling him beside her. They ran over to the man who wore a dark uniform, barely recognizable. But they recognized him, his face forever etched into the backs of their minds.

"Daddy!" The girl called, her voice just audible above the machine guns being fired. The man turned around, the serious expression turning into a concerned one. He picked the kids up as they reached him, dropping his gun into the dirty water beneath them. His hands were noticeably darker than their skin, but he loved them all the same, no matter what they looked like.

"Kids," he breathed, watching as the woman finally caught up. "What are you doing here?" He asked, leaning into his lovely wife. She did not look so lovely now, for mud was splattered all over her long skirt and blouse, and her face had scars on it from flying debris. She took the boy from his father, cradling him on her hip.

"They came for you," she said, looking at them man just as worriedly as he. Her pale face was exhausted more so than usual, and she was very skinny.

"Kids," he said, looking intently at the boy and girl, "you need to promise me to get out of here."

"But, Daddy-" the girl tried to interrupt, but her father silenced her with a finger to her pink lips.

"No buts, go with your mother and get out." He bent down as he spoke the next lines to the fair-haired boy. "James, I need you to protect your sister and mother from now on."

"Until you get back?" He asked timidly, twisting a sneakered foot around in the mud.

"Until I get back," the father repeated, reassuring his son. He took a hand and wiped away the tear that had fallen, leaving a streak of dirt in its place. He raised his eyes to meet those of his daughter. "I love you, princess."

"I love you too, Daddy." She said simply, nuzzling into him. He handed her back to the woman, who set down the boy, grasping a hand.

"Take them and run. I love you Cecilia," he said to her, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too, Richard." She watched him retrieve his gun and jog off into the battle.

* * *

**I am evil, Mwahaha! My new update schedule is every Friday, with the exception of tomorrow because I gave you the chapter early. R&R.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ello! It's been quite a while, hasn't it? I can explain...school and life caught up to me. Regular updates will resume for TIAAW every Friday. Now, onto the story!**

**On another note, it's chapter 20! What a special day; I didn't think the story would come this far. I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers for sticking with me this far. You don't know how much it means to know this story I'd thrilling and entertaining people all over the world. Thank you all, so much. :)**

* * *

Chapter 20

Rose's POV

I felt overwhelming darkness when she gripped my throat ferociously. It beckoned inside of me, taunting me with empty promises and lies, asking. Me to succumb to its pressure. When I refused, she only forced it upon me harder, my body not being able to take her black magic. My knees buckled and I felt the earth give way underneath me. James rushed to my side just as the witch backed away, grinning devilishly at my brother's pain and my suffering.

She mouthed incoherent words to me and then vanished as quickly as she had appeared. Black smoke billowed from the place where she stood and the ground was charred. We let her get away once again, and we didn't have any inklings as to where she would be. She could be anywhere, truthfully, but having a clue is better than nothing.

My eyes met James's glazed over ones, staring into the distance. My body began to respond to commands once again and I snapped my fingers in front of his face, pulling him from whatever trance he was in. His eyes watered, tears threatening to spill for the second time that night.

All because I let my guard down. I was too weak, I let the black magic take me. I was dangerous and at the same time useless.

No, those were the voices again, doubting me and lacing deceitful lies into my mind. They were wrong; James needed me, my friends needs me, and especially Katrina needed me. No, this was not the time to succumb to the pressure and temptation of her evil magic.

All I knew now was not letting the darkness in. I had to find a way, as James had. He was my strong brother and I could not let him down.

His eyes readjusted and came into focus as he hugged me tightly. I returned the favor, barely since my bones were being crushed, and smiled. For once again, I had forgotten that Katrina still lurked, and she stood right behind me.

I whipped around, causing James to start and meet the place where my eyes were fixed. I snarled, but James continued to hole me in his arms. He too wore a fearful look that despised the witch's every movement. A pale, slender finger reached out and touched my chin, causing my gaze to meet her own. She laughed wickedly and cruelly, eyes rolling back in her head and it tilted forward.

"Did you think I could let you get away that easily?" She chuckled, her finger pressing into my chin and causing the flesh around it to burn.

"Katrina," a voice called from behind and the witch directed her attention to its owner. Her expression went from surprised to mischievous as she turned and stalked towards the blonde-headed girl.

"What would you want, little girl?" Katrina taunted with a dark undertone to hear voice.

Hailey visibly shook with fear, stuttering and tripping over he words. "K-Katrina, this...isn't you." But she barely got the words out before Katrina interrupted her.

"Silly child, your friend is now more," she said and she walked around Hailey in a circle, twirling a strand of curly golden hair. "I am so much more," she whispered, her eyes taunting.

* * *

The girl ran through the woods, searching and hiding at the same time. Searching for her apparent target, hiding from the ones who had sent her. Too wrapped up in her own thoughts, she tripped over a tree root. Skidding in the dirt, she righted herself to a sitting position, hugging her knees. Tears streamed down her face, sweat matting her strawberry blonde hair to her neck.

'They lied to me, betrayed me.' She thought, sobs racking her body. As the heavy emotions became to much to suppress, the twelve-year-old cried out. The fog muffled her as she continued to weep. How could she have been so blind? She was only twelve; nowhere near old enough to become a trained hunter like her family. When they took her to training, they had called her a prodigy. No she knew it was lies, all lies!

In the middle of her pity party, a shadowy figure dropped down. A girl with pale skin approached the sobbing girl, her brown eyes full of curiosity. She was not hesitant, though it was obvious the girl had some serious weapons on her. She flicked her long black hair over one shoulder, cocking her head to one side and she studied the other girl's tear-stained face. In a moment, she was next to the girl, sitting on the ground beside her.

The blonde sniffled, "What do you want?" The raven-haired girl did not respond. "You know you should be running, because I'm armed and I could kill you."

The pale girl threw her head back and chuckled. "With what, this?" She took a knife from the girl's leather belt and chucked it at the tree. "You couldn't get near me even if you tried," she laughed again.

The blonde frowned and then a spark lit up her eyes. "Oh really? We'll see," she challenged, springing to her feet and unsheathing a blade from her boot.

The girl saw the threat and dramatically yawned. "This is boring, but I guess it will do," she sighed, causing the blonde to fume.

The blonde threw herself at the girl, screaming incomprehensibly. She latched onto the pale girl, but the other was faster and spun the young huntress into a nearby tree. She laughed as the girl growled and dusted herself off, "Witch," she spat the word like venom.

The girl laughed, "yes, I am," she replied. The huntress got into fighting stance and lunged at the witch again, nicking her side with the blade. Crimson stained the tip of the blade and the girl's shirt. The witch lifted a pale finger from her side and then examined it, as if her own blood was intriguing. It would be to the huntress under other circumstances, but she was too engaged in combat to stop and marvel. The witch's hand illuminated a deep purple as she touched her side, the scar stitching itself up. "I guess it was a good thing to take those spells before I left," she said to no one in particular.

The witch grinned smugly, raising her hands above her head and cocking her head to the side again. "You know what game I like playing?" She taunted, raising the huntress in the air. The blonde thrashed, but could not escape the magic that enveloped her. The witch threw the girl into a tree, smiling devilishly.

The huntress was tired now. Between running and fighting this witch, she became exhausted. Slumping against the oak, she sighed, looking up at the witch with pleading eyes.

The witch met her gaze, still smiling, and moved towards her. The blonde flinched, but allowed the black-haired girl to take a seat next to her. They appeared about the same age, now that the huntress got a closer look at her attacker.

"Wanna be friends?" The witch asked, flashing a reassuring smile.

It perplexed the girl, "but..."

"But, I was just fooling around. So do you wanna be friends?" She asked again, sticking her hand out.

After a moment of consideration, the huntress smiled back, genuinely. Shaking the witch's hand, "Deal."

"My name's Katrina," the witch said.

"I'm Hailey, you know-"

"You were supposed to be hunting me? I know all about that. That's why I ran away."

"Wait, you ran too?"

"Yeah, they didn't really want me. So I left. Why aren't you back with your almighty witch-hunting family?"

"I ran too, they don't want me either."

"I guess we have more in common than we thought," the girl finished. Silence surrounded the two as they simply lie there in the fog, resting against the oak tree in their newly formed alliance.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my friends, it's been a while. New chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 21

(My attempt at third person)

Hailey lunged at Katrina before the witch could react properly enough to cast a spell. Instead a mop of black hair tumbled and gracefully righted herself a few feet away. The other fell to the ground, digging into the dirt with her nails. She looked up with blue eyes full of rage and disgust, locking them on her target. She stated daggers at Katrina while the witch cackled.

The others were too mesmerized by the fight to help, and neither opponent wanted it. Both were also focused intensely on the other, planning and plotting a way to make them break.

Hailey pulled a dagger from her boot and lunged at Katrina once more. But the latter was quicker and dodged at the last second with supernatural agility. Hailey didn't lose balance and side-stepped, readjusting her blade back to her side. The witch continued to wear an amused façade, dodging Hailey's moves as she became sloppier and weak. The witch lost none of her agility or grace and seemed to glide across the grass.

Finally, Hailey's body could not endure any longer, and she collapsed onto the grass. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed over losing. She was a fighter, not a quitter, but this time she had let everyone down, even herself.

Katrina's shadow hung over her crumpled figure like a heavy cloud. "Did you really think it would be that easy?" She taunted, watching the blonde suppress her cries. "You should have joined me when you had the chance. But now," she turned, directing her attention to the entire group, "I believe you want to see it for yourselves. Shall we?"

And like that, in a puff of smoke, they vanished.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, they found themselves in a stone room. Carved columns and age-old intricate designs wound up the walls, with torches illuminating the room. Shadows of the figures danced across the room, but none as prominent as the woman who stood in the center of the floor.

Katrina faced the others with pride and bravery, rivaling that of all of their courage combined. She stared them down with a wicked smile, her gaze moving between each person.

All of them were trapped behind a wall, forced to watch what was about to unfold. Hailey slumped against the wall, too defeated to retaliate, while Rose and Jewels kicked at the wall in vain. The two girls seemed to have energy left in them for one last fight, but Katrina had priorities to attend to.

The witch disregarded the struggling teens and moved towards a platform in the center of the room. She walked up the stairs to the top where a marble table waited, holding a pale body. Moonlight from above cast an eerie glow on the still figure in the white lace dress that lie still and indifferent. Katrina loomed over her, but seemed to show reverence and respect towards the body. She placed her hands over the woman and uttered enchanting words.

"Mia sango, mia sango.

Alportu ĉi silento reen al la vivo.

Make it tutajxigita, kaj unu kun la tero. Mia sango, mia sango.

Mi donas mian povon al vi."

The body was bathed in a dark light, illuminating the area in black. Onlookers averted their eyes, so as not to be blinded by the powerful rays.

Now the woman was standing, white lace blowing in a non-existent wind. Her posture and demeanor would fool anyone into thinking she could be trusted, but those present knew better. Her pitch black eyes scanned the six people behind the magic wall for hesitation or fear, and she found it all deep inside them. For she could look through their defenses and into the deepest reaches of their souls. She could see the light and purity of their hearts and a timid darkness and deception that swirled within them. All she had to do was grow the impurity, like a farmer tending to crops. Much like the farmer watered his plants, she would shower them with lies and false hope. She needed them to grow, for she knew they were all crucial to her grand scheme.

And if the seeds of darkness in their very souls were not tended to soon, they would become her undoing.

* * *

**If you are going to translate that spell, well, don't. It's a bit creepy and I just came up with it on the fly, so I'm not sure if it would even make sense if you did. Anyway, review please :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**It has been a solid two months since the previous update. Now I bring you one of the final chapters of TIAAW. Enjoy...or not.**

* * *

The woman walked down the stone stairs towards the wall. She reached a pale hand out to touch the glowing force field, and it instantaneously disappeared. The blood red moon illumined her hairs with its crimson glow, making her seem all the more dangerous and powerful. All could see the witch had the upper hand. They were at her disposal, for her to waste them or do anything she pleased. But she had more plans for them than to simply let them rot somewhere. No, they would serve far greater use.

"Rise children," she said, her voice smooth and cool, washing over them with eerie comfort. They obeyed unwillingly, controlled by an unseen force. The witch could see it, however. Her black eyes registered the power each of them gave off and how much power was needed to control them. One girl in particular, she noticed, was using an exceptional amount of black magic, but she dismissed it as the girl was ordinary. She had heard humans were difficult to manipulate in some situations, but never experienced on quite like this. Dismissing any doubts or thoughts on the matter, the witch strode around the unmoving group, inspecting every one. The glares they cast her way, oh how she loved them! She ate up their undivided, ferocious attention as if her plans depended on it. But this was only a small stitch in the fabric of the universe, a stitch she needed to exterminate immediately.

"You children are so precious," she breathed down James's neck, a hand lingering over his chest. She felt the warmth radiating from his body and sometimes she missed having the feeling herself. No sense dwelling on the past however, especially when you have a plan for the future. "You are so..." she paused, moving around to the front of James. Their bodies touched, she pulled him closer and right hand fingered his cheek. She cupped his face close before whispering "...fragile."

She backtracked to the front of the six, glaring at them bitterly. "Your humanity makes you vulnerable, makes you weak. I am helping to solve that problem. You see, the human soul is fragile. It needs to be fed by emotions and kept stimulated. My plan is simple: cure the need caused by emotions. When you are bound to a person, you only feel what they want you to feel. When Rose have in earlier, she was too weak to carry on with the heaviness that filled her heart."

Rose looked downward, her eyes tearing up. She was unable to accept the truth of the previous events.

"The void caused by depression can be filled with binding. This binding can also bring back the dead, because if you're not using your soul, then there is no need. Of course this makes the dead easier to bind, but lively persons such as yourself work just as well. I leave you with this choice. Go willingly, or go all the same." The witch released her dark hold on the group with a flick of her wrist and joined Katrina who remained motionless throughout the ordeal at the top of the stone steps. "It's simply really, I just want an answer."

With their bonds gone, James took Rose's hands in his, the couple looking up fearfully at the witch. Hailey stood between Carlos and Logan, still in shock after losing a battle against her best friend.

"Hey," James said, noticing Rose's head tilted downward. He cupped her face in his hands, bringing her gaze up. He rubbed away a tear that streaked down her cheek and pulled her close into his chest. "It's gonna be okay. I won't let them take you."

"But James-you saw...how much I...didn't...know what...to do!" Rose choked out between sobs, speaking of her time under Katrina's spell. "And that was just Katrina...what if she's worse?"

"I promise, I won't let anything happen." James whispered, stroking her hair.

Meanwhile, Carlos and Logan watched Hailey glare at Katrina, a mix of ferocity and depression. 'Why aren't I fighting?' Hailey thought to herself. She knew it would be easy for the witches to defeat her, especially that one dark girl, but still she refused to go down without a fight.

"Times up children. I guess I'll have to take you by my standards, which is much more fun for me anyways." The witch cast a sinister glare down at the group, black magic growing around her.

"Wait!" Logan's voice pierced the silence. "Jo?" He asked hesitantly, seeing the witch's black aura dim slightly.

"Ah, so the genius boy finally figured it out. Was it that obvious?" She snickered, checking her nails as if the reveal of her identity meant no more.

"So you're the one who started this! YOU DID THIS TO KATRINA!" Hailey screamed, about to lash out at the witch. The boys held her back, despite how much they would have loved to let her go and see the huntress tear the witch apart.

Jo laughed again, her head lolling back as if it were stitched onto her neck and not part of her body. At this, Rose fell to her knees and vomited, all the while the witches smiling. James looked at them in disgust while bending down to steady Rose. Katrina resumed watching the moon, no event phasing her.

"You interrupted me just to declare your findings, how primitive. Let me assure you, once I am finished, you all will be far superior. Which is the reason I cannot fathom as to why you did not take me up on my previous offers. Why are you so stupid?" She spat, her hands slowly lifting from her sides. By now the crimson moon was high in the sky, moving closer to the white moon.

"Once the Witch's Moon overshadows you mundane moon, you shall all be free of you limitations. Won't that be nice?" Jo said while smiling wickedly at them all.

Not Rose, James, Hailey or the rest had words. None of them moved even an inch because they knew nothing could stop the inevitable. They had lost, the decision made final with the Witch's Moon covering the real moon. The whole Earth was shrouded in a gloomy darkness.

Jo raised her arms to the sky, beginning to utter a chant of old language. Suddenly, she fell silent. Looking up, all could see the infamous witch lying on the top of the stairs in a pool of her own blood, a gleaming silver blade protruding from her heart.

* * *

**Let's play Clue. Can anyone guess who-done-it? Leave your guess in the reviews, and maybe you'll be right next chapter. See you all soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Prepare yourselves for the last chapter! This has been so frustrating to pound out, but here it is after a short hiatus. Anyway, reviews will be GREATLY appreciated since it is the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kendall or James or Carlos or Logan or Jo but I own everyone else.**

* * *

The silver blade caught the moonlight, seemingly freezing time itself as it lingered in Jo's chest. One brief look down at her injury, Jo's mouth let out an ear-piercing scream as the blade glowed a furious dark blue. Jo's body crumpled to the ground, unable to bear her weight. As she sunk to the stone, the knife cut upwards through her body and neck before its user removed it from the witch.

Green eyes glowed in the darkness, blue creeping away from its edges as its owner ceased her magic. However, it was anyone but expected as Jewels lowered the knife with a steady hand to her side. If that was not enough, another spectacle occurred, practically blinding the bystanders and Katrina, who had stumbled down a few steps.

In Jewels placed stood a green-eyed, blue-skinned witch. She wore elegant blue robes darker than her skin, with many gems and symbols. She watched without remorse as Jewels's body also fell beside Jo's, unharmed though.

With one flick of her hand, she restrained Katrina in a bind of fiery symbols. She gracefully descended the stone platform towards the remaining five, crossing the space where the shield once stood. "The witch is dead. Why do you still stand here?" She asked with mild curiosity, placing the knife back in its sheath, but her hand lingered on its hilt.

Rose ran to Jewels in a flash, followed by James. She felt for a pulse on the human girl and received a faint response. She smiled weakly to her brother, who returned the gesture. Behind them, Carlos guided an unresponsive Hailey towards the three, followed by Logan and the witch.

"Why did you wait so long?" Logan asked, interrupting the silence. He and the witch stopped at the base of the platform for the exchange.

"We did not wait at all. The witches set to work immediately. There is preparation you know." The witch replied with informality, seeing as how the crowd no longer watched her.

"Preparations?" Logan repeated incredulously.

"Creating a dagger is one for the blacksmiths, but powering a dagger is an art of all its own." She replied gravely, her expression turning serious. "I suppose you wonder also why I used your human friend to slay the dark witch." She said after a few moments, gesturing towards Jewels who was just coming to. "The answer is quite complicated for your mind to comprehend, so I will tell you this: witch's blood must be spilt by the hands of a mortal. It was destined, and happened accordingly."

At this, Logan walked up to the rest of them while the witch strode towards another form.

Her head downcast, the witch could only view a mop of slick, black hair. "Rise Katrina, for the battle is won." She commanded, but the girl did not comply. "Katrina, you must come. Your friends wait." Only the sound of breathing could be heard.

In one motion, Katrina lunged at her elder, gabbing her throat and lifting her a foot off the ground. "You," she spat like poison, "why did you do this to me? We could have prevented this!" She said fiercely, crushing the witch's neck even more. The witch placed her hands over those wrapped around her throat and futilely attempted to pry herself free. She was losing oxygen fast.

Then came a kick to Katrina's side, sending the girl sprawling onto the concrete and into a wall. Her body made and indent and even cracked the stone at the force of her attacker, Hailey. The blonde lowered her foot to the ground, fists balled at her sides defiantly. James and Carlos helped the witch stand up.

Katrina's eyes widened with shock, as did Hailey's. 'Her eyes,' Hailey thought as she gazed into Katrina's orbs lacking blackness anywhere. 'She did this...voluntarily.' Was the only thought Hailey could process before snapping back into reality. Katrina had regained composure, standing up with purple magic flaring in her hands.

"Saving her life will cost you yours!" Katrina yelled, flying over to Hailey. She stuck her fiery glowing hand into Hailey's abdomen, causing the victim to gasp breathlessly. Hailey's hands clamped down on her attacker's just as she pulled away. Blood trickled from Hailey's nose and mouth as she fell to the ground, writhing in agony.

Meanwhile, the other witch, who introduced herself as Marissa finally, spared no time challenging Katrina. Caught off guard, Katrina could only suffice a small shield while Marissa hacked away until nothing remained. Katrina struck a blow to Marissa's chest, making her fly back a few feet but causing no permanent damage.

In her absence, James lunged at Katrina, only to be thrown off seconds later and slammed into a wall unconscious. Marissa rose once more and, grabbing the hilt of the dagger, charged at Katrina. The young witch whipped around, but not in time to stop the blade from sinking into her chest. Her eyes widened like a deer in headlights before she hit the ground.

Rose's POV (Finally after a long absence)

My brain could not process anymore as a sunk to my knees. What unfolded before my very eyes beyond compare, I watched the murders of my friends. I felt strong hands wrap around me from behind, knowing Carlos was trying to comfort me, but as I felt a tear drop onto my shoulder, I knew he gave up composure too. Jewels also huddled with us, burying her face into Carlos's shoulder. Marissa turned around to us, her eyes remorseful and sympathetic as she kneeled down, lifting my chin to meet her gaze.

"Your sacrifices will not go unspoken, and your trials will be repaid." She said, offering the best closure a lead witch could possibly give to a mortal. While she did not understand my mourning a dark soul's and a huntresses's end, I knew, she wanted to comfort.

Moaning snapped both of our heads in the direction of James, but I did not shrug the two off my shoulders. Marissa tended to James, clearing his wounds and carrying him to us. Now, I realized, she was much taller than any of us, even James. She placed him down beside me, and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. In the midst of all this, we watched the last of the blood moon fade, and sun rise in the east. A new day dawned over us as the stone walls cracked and decayed, revealing a forest around the stone table.


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

I can still see the witches solemnly lowering the coffins into their graves side-by-side, even to this day. I sit in front of the gravestones on the crisp green grass that overtook the bottom of the stones and cracked them so. The fresh white roses rest in front of them, catching the dazzling sunlight, and I know he has been here to see them first.

"I'm sorry I left," I say to no one in particular as the breeze brushes gently the back of my neck. "There were some important affairs to take care of, but I'm back now. So is James, but I see you already know that." No response came, but I didn't expect one. The dead can hear but cannot speak, they say. 'Yet here we are.' I thought, looking down sadly at the gravestones.

Hailey

1991-2013

Beloved friend and defender

Katrina

1992-2013

Beloved friend and magician

Under both their short descriptions were letters incomprehensible to me, but someone once told me they meant along the lines of "rest in peace". I stood up, the wind blowing my hair back as I faced the woods beyond. A shadow danced behind me, and I turned to face it.

"Mommy!" My little girl, Hallie, yelled gleefully, running towards me and jumping into my arms. I spun her around, watching as her eyes closed and she shrieked with happiness. I stopped, resting Hallie on my hip, looking down to see who had tugged on my leg. Catherine looked up at me with a sad expression, then pointed to the gravestones.

I sunk down to the ground with her, sitting Hallie on my lap and letting Catherine rest her head upon my shoulder. "Mommy?" Catherine asked, tugging on my sleeve as she continued to point at the stones. "Who were they?"

"They were the bravest people I have ever known. They are your aunts." I replied simply.

"How did they die?" She asked curiously, her beautiful blue orbs gazing up at me.

"Well, I'll start from the beginning. It will make a little more sense if I did." I replied. Then I took a deep breath and began.

_"I was sitting at the island in the kitchen with a glass of chocolate milk. Carlos, my perfect boyfriend, leaned over my shoulder as I read the newspaper..."_

* * *

**Thank you, readers, for sticking around to see the story through. Even though it took six months, finally the end has come. Finally finished my first Fanfiction, and I am very proud. Special shout out to StrangerthanFictionItself and smartcookie712. Review and tell me how I did, what you like and what you don't like. Even if it is years later, and this story had been completed a while ago, I'd appreciate it greatly.**

**Thanks :)**

**-herethereeverywhere **


End file.
